My Bestfriend
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Being in love with your bestfriend is a hard thing in life. I should know because I've been in that situation. So read and find out how I, Hyuga Hinata got together with my bestfriend Uzumaki Naruto. R&R pls. This is based on what I'm feeling with my guy bestfriend and I hope things will turn out like this between us. :)) Pics of Hinata's outfit is on my profile.


**A/N: Sorry for the super late Valentine fic! Super Belated Happy Valentines Day everyone! Just to let you know, this is straight from my heart. I'm broken and confused about my guy bestfriend. I want to move on from him but I just can't. Anyways please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He's Hinata's. :)**

* * *

My Bestfriend

* * *

_Even though how hard I try  
__To force myself not to cry.  
Even if you leave me up high  
I still can't say goodbye._

* * *

She was confused.

Hyuuga Hinata was confused.

But that's not all... she was also broken.

Why? Because she's in love with a guy who she doesn't have a chance with.

It hurts to be inlove with your bestfriend. Doesn't it?

Well if you've been in the same situation, then congratulations! You know how she's feeling right now.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V.

Today was February 13, the day before valentines.

Everybody's making preparations for the special day tomorrow. Well everybody except me.

I was currently walking down the dirt road of the local park, lost in my own thoughts.

'I know I'm suppose to be happy for him! He's my bestfriend. But why do I feel this way!' I thought as I saw my bestfriend talking to his crush, Asunabi Karin.

"Naruto-kun... how come you see other girls but not me. Me who's been right in front of you all the time." I whispered to myself as I steered myself away from the sight.

It hurt too much. I could feel tears brimming on the corner of my eyes. My heart was breaking on the spot.

The heart that beat just for him. The heart that always skipped a beat when he hugs me. The heart which broke at the sight of him with another girl. The heart which broke even more when he announced that he was inlove, but not with me.

I ran to my hiding spot which was just a few kilometers away from the village.

It was near a river with green lush trees surrounding it.

'So beautiful... unlike me.' I thought to myself as I stared at the water.

My reflection blurred with ripples. I couldn't take it anymore and broke down on the spot.

"I know I'm ugly! I know I can't stand a chance against those other girls! But why must he give me false hope! Why does he need to play with my heart!" I screamed out between sobs.

"Hina... you're not ugly." A voice said

"Sakura-chan..." I turned around and saw my best "girl" friend walking towards me.

I stood up and tackled her to the ground.

"Saku-chan! It hurts so much! It hurts! Why did I have to be inlove with my bestfriend! I'm so stupid! I cant stand a chance! I hate him! I hate him for being so blind! Why can't he see me!? WHY!" I sobbed against the pinkette.

"Shh... Let it all out Hina. It will be alright. I'm here for you. He's not worth your tears." Sakura said softly as she hugged me.

"I give up! I don't want to love him anymore! What does Karin have that i don't?! Doesn't he know how much it hurts!? It fucking hurts!" I screamed out.

"Hinata..." I heard her whisper my name softly as her grip tightened around me.

"But still... No matter how much he hurts me. Why can't I move on?" I whispered softly in her embrace. "It's like I can't breathe without him."

"That's just natural. That's love for you. It has never been simple or easy to understand but someday soon you'll learn how to understand it." Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you Saku-chan." I returned her smile.

"Let's just stay here for a while til' your eyes and nose turn back to their normal color. You don't wanna get teased as "Hina the red nosed reindeer" now would you?" Sakura-chan said jokingly

I hit her in the arm and we laughed.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I hate seeing Hinata like this.

She reminds me of me when we were younger. When Sasuke-kun left us.

I don't want her to go through what I have.

I don't know what Naruto sees in Karin that he doesn't see in Hinata. But while he's blind we'll be here to help Hinata.

"Hey Hina let's get going. It's starting to get dark out." I said as I stood up and offered her a hand.

"Ok Saku." She replied and let me pull her up.

As we walked through the village I noticed that Hinata was still down.

"Hey Hina don't worry about tomorrow okay?" I said which made her throw me a confused look.

"Huh? What do you mean Saku?" She asked her eyebrows met in confusion.

"Just trust me." I said which earned me a small smile from her.

"Okay."

"Well. This is my stop Hinata." I said and stopped infront of the right lane of a crossroad.

"Huh? This is not the way to your house. It's the left lane." She said.

"I know. I just need to attend to something." I said "Well goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow!" I walked away from her.

"Oh okay. Goodnight! See ya!" She said and started to walk the opposite from me.

"Now, time to find Naruto." I whispered and sprinted off to the blonde knuckle head's house.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Open this damn door this instant!" I yelled and continued banging my fist onto the door.

The door opened just when it was about to break off it's hinges.

"Wha- Sakura-chan! What are you doing here at this time of the night!?" Naruto asked.

"It's not even that late idiot. It's only 6 in the evening. Anyways I need to talk to you." I said and pushed him out of the way and let myself in his house.

"Oh. So what is it?" Naruto asked as he closed the door behind me and sat beside my seat on the couch.

"Naruto... do you really love Karin?" I asked slowly and looked into his eyes.

"Eh? Why are you asking that Sakura-chan? Of course I love her! She's the most amazing person I have ever met!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh so that's it. Tell me, what does Karin have that Hinata doesn't?" I asked again and notice his eyes widen.

"Well Karin's beautiful, funny, spunky, and wild. While Hinata-chan's cute, soft-spoken, gentle and shy. What does Hinata-chan have to do with this anyway?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"Man, all this time I only thought you were dense. But, turns out I was wrong. You're dense and BLIND! How the fuck can you not see that Karin's a fucking whore! She's a slut! She cheated on Kiba with several guys! Why the heck do you think Kiba broke up with her!? And how does Hinata come into all of this you ask!? She freaking LOVES you! But turns out you're too dense and blind and focused on that whore of a slut that you didn't notice Hinata giving the hints! The way she always blushed around you! The way she says "I Super Duper Love You" to you! The way she always jokes when you ask where is she and she says in your heart! And to answer your questions Yes! She lets me read the text messages between you two! You almost sound like her boyfriend the way you're always concerned for her! But in the end she knows that you love Karin and that she doesn't have a chance! You're keeping her hopes up through those texts!" I yelled and let out all my anger on him.

I know he's one of my bestfriends but the way he's playing with Hinata's heart, it's not right.

"Sakura-chan I..." he started but I cut him off.

"You don't know how broken she is Naruto. She's always saying she's ugly. She's always crying when there's no one around. You've broken her too many times already. Everytime she tries to move on, she can't because somehow you always force her not to. And I hate you for that! No one gave you the right to break Hinata! No one! You hear me! No one! I've been there through the times she was crying her eyes out at her hiding spot! You don't know how much she dreams for the time that she will be the one you love and not that bitch. " I said with a fierce glare.

Naruto just kept quiet.

"You don't know how much it hurts me just as much as it hurts her. I can't stand seeing her broken! It reminds me of me when we were younger! You saw how broken I was when Sasuke left! Just imagine Hinata being broken as I was! Maybe she's even more broken than me." I said with a softer tone.

"Sakura-chan I didn't know... I didn't think that she would be that hurt. I didn't even think she could love me like that. The way she says those things to me I thought she meant it in a friendly way. I, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt her. I... I... I'm sorry Hinata." He said as he bowed his head down.

"That was all I had to say. Anyways if you're planning on making it up to her, remember tomorrow's Valentine's Day. Goodnight Naruto." I said and stood up and left.

As I closed the door behind me I could hear the soft sobs of Naruto.

'It really hit him hard. And I hope, it hit him hard enough to open his eyes.' I thought and made my way to my house. ' My work is done.' I smiled at the thought.

* * *

The Next Day...  
Hinata's P.O.V.

"*Sigh* It's Valentine's Day already. I wish this day would just fly by." I said and got up from my bed and started my daily routine.

All throughout the morning I was lazing around in my house, and as the afternoon came I was bored.

So I went out of my house and walked aimlessly through the town, watching the couples walk by.

'Probably heading to somewhere special.' I thought and looked up to the now orange-ish sky, it was a few minutes until the sun had completely set.

"When will you learn to see me Naruto-kun?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey Hina!" Someone called behind me.

I turned around to see Sakura running towards me looking in a hurry.

"Hi Saku. What's the rush?" I asked softly.

"Oh nothing. Just come with me please!" She said and started dragging me towards Ino's house.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ino asked as she opened the door.

Sakura whispered something in Ino's ear which made Ino nod her head and pull me in.

"We have a few minutes left so let's hurry!" Ino said and dragged me to her room with the help of Sakura.

'What the heck's going on?' I thought to myself as they pushed me into the bathroom with an outfit in my arms.

"Hinata be quick alright? You better be out here in ten minutes or else!" I heard Ino and Sakura call through the other side of the door.

"Hai!" I said and started changing into the clothes they gave me.

By ten minutes I was out of the bathroom and Ino was fixing my hair infront of her vanity while Sakura was talking to someone on her Samsung SIII.

I was wearing a one shoulder dress it was white until the bottom of my breasts and turned into navy blue until the hem. It reached a few inches above my thighs. Silver 3-inch strappy shoes were my footwear. Silver bangles hung on my right wrist.

"All done!" Ino said and stepped back to look at her work. I looked up at the mirror and saw that my hair was in a half up and half down hairstyle with my fringe slightly swept to the side.

"What is this for anyways?" I asked again.

"You'll see. Thanks for the help Ino! Now let's go!" Sakura said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of Ino's house and pushed me into a taxi that was waiting for us.

All the way to where we were going I kept pestering her about what was up, but she still didn't give in.

The taxi stopped just in the outskirts of Konoha. Near where my hideout was located.

"What are we doing here Saku? Wha-Hey!" I said as she put a blindfold around my eyes.

"Now just trust me alright Hina? I've got you." She said and led me out of the car.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura led the blindfolded Hinata to her hideout where Naruto was, together with a candle lit dinner.

"Thanks for the help Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered loud enough for only Sakura to hear.

"No problem. I'm just glad you finally opened your eyes." Sakura replied. "Now go hide!"

Naruto rushed off behind the trees and Sakura stood behind Hinata.

"Alright Hina! I'm gonna take the blindfold off at the count of three. One. Two. Three." Sakura said and removed the blindfold allowing Hinata see again.

"Oh my god." Hinata gasped as she looked around her.

There was a candle lit dinner for two in the middle of her hideout. Laterns were hung on trees everywhere and rose petals made a path to the table and surrounded the area of the table.

"Who did this?" Hinata turned to ask Sakura but she was gone.

"Saku?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Hinata-chan." A voice behind her said.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said and turned around to face the said man.

Naruto was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Hinata-chan. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as he stepped closer to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered with tears slowly brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"Hinata-chan please forgive me. Forgive me for not seeing you. Forgive me for being blind. But most importantly forgive me for breaking your heart over and over again. I'm sorry." Naruto said as he looked straight into her eyes. "For you." he held out the roses towards Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... I forgive you." Hinata whispered and accepted the roses.

"I'm really sorry Hinata." Naruto said and hugged his bestfriend.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I forgive you. Now stop saying your sorry or else I don't Super Duper Love you anymore." Hinata said jokingly as she returned the hug.

"Aww. Sure?" Naruto said as he pulled away from the hug and pouted.

"Haha I'm kidding. Of course I super duper love you." Hinata gave him a soft smile.

"I super duper love you too Hinata. And I mean it more than just a friend." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Really Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

"Hai." Naruto whispered softly.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered but was silenced as soon as Naruto crushed his lips into hers into a gentle kiss.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto said as they pulled away for a breath.

"I love you too Naruto-kun. More than you could ever imagine." Hinata said with a soft smile. "But I have just one question. What made you change your mind on who you love?"

"Sakura. She told me everything about your feelings for me. I didn't mean to break your heart." Naruto said sadly.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. But remind me to kill her once I see her alright?" Hinata said jokingly.

"But it's thanks to her we got together." Naruto stated.

"Alright. I'll just kill her in a less painful way." Hinata said.

"I love you Hyuga Hinata."

"I love you too Uzumaki Naruto."

And with that the couple's lips met again for another passionate yet gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I really hope that is how things between my best guy friend and I will turn out. Anyways please review!**


End file.
